Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and accessories each including a mount provided with terminals that enable electrical connection to another device.
Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known that an accessory (camera accessory) that can be mounted on and dismounted from an image capturing apparatus is supplied with power from the image capturing apparatus or performs communication to exchange, for example, various commands and data with the image capturing apparatus in a state where the accessory is mounted on the image capturing apparatus. In general, for power supply and communication as described above, a mount portion called a mount of the image capturing apparatus and that of the accessory are each provided with a plurality of terminals, the plurality of terminals of one of the mounts being electrically connected to those of the other mount when coming into contact with those of the other mount. The plurality of terminals may perform communication independently of one another using different communication systems respectively.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-078770 discloses a technique in which terminals corresponding to a plurality of communication systems are arranged, the plurality of communication systems being independent of each other and having different communication speeds. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-078770 also discloses a technique in which a terminal corresponding to a communication system of a high communication speed is arranged close to a power supply terminal in which the current changes to a small degree.